


Birthday Amortentia

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amortentia, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione surprises Severus with a birthday gift he never expect.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	Birthday Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Slug Club's prompt week 2/22 to 3/1. Many thanks to my beta, SH for looking this over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Severus eyed naked Lucius up and down on his bed and glanced at Hermione who was casually smirking. “It's your birthday present, love. I’m just here to watch you two.”

“Wine, Severus?” Lucius held out the bottle. 

Severus made out the title as: Birthday Amortentia. “Bloody hell, Hermione, did you experiment with Amortentia again?”

“Maybe, perhaps a little? Go on indulge a bit! Effects only last about a couple of hours.”

Severus exhaled and inhaled, “Fine, we haven’t had a good sexy workout session with Lucius in a while.”

“No, uh...just you and Lucius this time.” Hermione popped popcorn in her mouth as she sipped on some firewhisky.

“Now I would never take you for the voyeur type my dear,” Severus drawled as he downed the glass Lucius gave him. He felt the Amortentia took effect as his hands went for the massage oils.

Lucius’ eyes lit up as he eagerly accepted the sandalwood oil essence pouring the body lotion all over Severus and Severus in turn poured it all over Lucius. “This would get things heated up,” Lucius spoke huskily as he grasped Severus’ cock, massaging it, hearing the dour potion master's groan.

Severus relaxed as he felt Lucius’ hands massaging the oil all over his body. He felt Lucius kiss him all over. And while Severus felt his eyelids start to droop, Lucius murmured, “No, no falling asleep allowed,” as he lubed Severus up.

Severus turned over as he watched Lucius lube his cock up and helped guide him in. “Ooh yes!” Hermione exclaimed fanning herself.

They both turn to watch her with steamy eyes. “Is this what you want for your birthday coming up dearest?” Severus growled as he felt Lucius’ thrust. He wrapped his arms around Lucius’ hips urging him to go faster.

“You know me so well dear,” she blew him a kiss as they orgasmed hard together. 

“Happy birthday, Severus!”


End file.
